Blood Red
by OrchidShadows
Summary: We would fight until the sun rose in shades of the darkest red tinting the sky the colour of blood...... Will Rose's choice to hunt Dimitri and save him from an eternal hell ultimatly lead to her own death or that of her best friend Lissa?
1. Chapter 1

Pain, it never leaves,a consistent companion to follow the endless days and nights, a serrated edge too deeply embedded to pull out. It's too hard to escape when you let it become like that, too hard to avoid.

It had even followed me here the source of my pain; Dmitri had been strigoi almost 2 months now and so I had failed him, broken the promise I had been determined to keep.

The dream I was having now, lying in a meadow, may not have been a nightmare but the pain and sadness were just as scary. Plus my stake lay at my side glinting between the grass blades, I wasn't too good at interpreting dreams but it wasn't too hard to figure out what that meant. I would be fighting someone, some faceless strigoi intent on torturing me to death. They came each night ,an army of death each as faceless as the next, for me .We would fight until the sun rose in shades off the darkests reds tinting the sky the colour of blood.

It was as if my thoughts had summound him, I knew Dimitri stood behind me even before I turned to face the rustling leaves. What shocked me was his face when I turned around, he still had the same red rimmed irises and pale deathly features but his face was contorted in _fear. " Run Roza,RUN!"_

I was on my feet in a flash, stake held in my right hand I lunged toward him wihtout a second thought. He caught my right arm as it swung in a wide arc and aimed for his heart. Adreninaline pulsed through my veins as he held my close and his eyes, his blood red eyes smouldered into my own. Tears slid down his cheeks as he lent in close inhaling my scent before kissing me softly on the lips. He abrutly spun me around and gave my back a shove all the while shouting "RUN ROZA, run my love," his voice faded into the distance as I ran further into the bracken. Panting I pushed onward listening for when his sounds of pursuit would start. Sure enough the sound of heavy footfalls closed in on my right even in a dream I still had admiration for my mentor he was quick, feeling a bout of irritation I murmer "gees his fast"

I give up knowing he'll soon catchup. Turning around I pitch my stake as close to his heart as possible, " OH MY GOD."


	2. Chapter 2

LISSA! What The HELL?

She looked the same as always pale and beautiful yet there was something wrong about her something I couldn't place. My eyes unconsciously followed her line of sight to the stake I held poised over her heart. I immediately dropped my weapon as if it was a poisonous snake and not just a piece of charmed metal.

"You did it... you fin..ally managed to enter my dreams," I stuttered torn between excitement she was here, fear for her safety and just shear exhaustion.

"I am not who you think I am," Lissa said tilting her head to one side as she picked up my stake and handed it back to me, " but you will meet me soon enough... after all we will need to work together." She looked behind me and I felt myself blacking out but not before I noticed that Adrian now stood just behind me on my left. I realised a little to late that his once green eyes now held a ring of red which glinted in the sun as he closed his pair of razor sharp fangs around my throat.

I woke up gasping as if all the air had been pressed from my lungs. I held a hand to my throat and tried to suppress the image of Adrian ripping out my throat with a pair of new strigoi fangs. I hopped out of bed and started to get ready just as light began to filter through the half closed curtains of the motel room I was staying in.

I couldn't help it I thought of Lissa as I stuck my stolen stake down the heel of my black knee high boots and walked out of the door. I wondered what my dream had meant in relation to her and Adrian; had she really visited me?was Adrian really strigoi? but the question that I kept coming back to and the one I really wanted to know the answer to, was if she had managed a visit to my dreams then what did she mean by _'we will need to work together'_? I hoped for her sake and my sanity that she wasn't planning on joining me on my mission to save Dimitri from his self. It would be too much having her along although she properly could have alleviated the darkness that seemed to have settled over me a lot better than the vodka I kept borrowing...okay maybe not borrowing but it definitely wasn't stealing I always left change.

Strigoi don't come out in the sunlight...lets just say it doesn't agree with their complexions...so I knew I had an entire day to myself before they arrived with the night.I hit the shops in the hope that a little retail therapy would help settle my treacherous black heart.I was shifting through a rack of cheap designer tops when I noticed her. It was almost sunset yet what little of the suns rays remained still managed to make her hair shine like candle light...Lissa...it hadn't been just a dream she really was here...well not for long if I had my way.

I walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder turning her to face me. "JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?"

"Ahh you're here finally..." and that's when I noticed what was wrong about her. This couldn't be Lissa she had bright blue eyes instead of the emerald green that normally gave Lissa away as a Dragomir.

"All right blondie I want some answers who are you and why are following me?"

"You still think I am Lissa don't you?" the girl asked through her barely concealed grin.

"No," I snorted trying to hide my embarrassment and confusion behind cheek.

"look come with me I'll explain everything," she walked off without even checking if I was following. I waited untill I could hardly see her down the allway she had walked through and then I followed...what can I say my curiosity got the better of me...lets just hope it wouldn't get me killed to.


	3. Chapter 3

We ended up in an abandoned warehouse. It was completey run down, containing a bunch of musty looking boxes and two ricky chairs as its only other occupants. My senses immediately screamed trap but I couldn't help but carry on I needed to know who this girl is. She picked a chair and dragged it to the middle of the warehouse floor and I quickly followed suite alert for any sign of treachery.

"Well... I guess the best place to start is to tell you my name and then my story."She looked uncomfortable now as if what was coming was hard for her to say.

"I think that's a great place to start." I smiled inwardly at the reasuring preasure of my stake...this girl was in for the surprise of her life if she did decide to attack me.

"Well...you have already noticed the similarities between Lissa Dragomir and myself..." I nodded to show I had noticed them " they occur because she is my twin sister. My name is Elva Marie Dragomir."

My mind went blank out of shock and then I growled " How dare you bring up painful memories, Lissa only had a brother and he died in the car crash," I got up from my chair angrily shoving it aside," I don't even know why I came here, this is just stupid."

"Wait!" Elva called out,"You said you would listen to my story,why come all this way to turn back now?"

She had a point. I grugingly gave her that"Fine but make it snappy."

"The car crash wasn't the first accident that occurred amongst my family but it was the last... and the most well known." She sighed and a thousand years seem to fall heavily upon her tiny shoulders.

"It had gotten around that we where the family next in line to inherit the crown after they discovered Victor Dashkov illness."

"Wait WHAT!"

Elva rasied her eyebrow at me in a bemused sought of way.

"Yes, that's exactly what my parents said when they where told... but do you want to hear what I have to say or not ?"

"I'm sorry continue."

"That's when the trouble started, we were a well liked family but people like being royal more." I felt sick to the core at what I was hearing ...but to tell you the truth I knew she was absolutely right.

"After the first attack my family decided to move me to safety, Lissa was coming to join me with you when you had the car crash." I felt something tugging at the back of my mind some forgotten memory from years ago.

"It was a month before I was even told what had happened, I had no idea." Elva's voice caught as she stumbled over the words.

I had to get out of here this and her pain was all just a bit to much especially considering everything that had happened with Dimitri. "I'm sorry but I need to leave." shaking my head as if to clear it from all the thoughts that had gathered like cobwebs.

Elva got to her feet "I understand Rose, please think over everything I have said there is so much more you need to know... I need you to believe me..." desperation clung to her voice I could tell I was her last hope.

"I'll be in contact." She said.

I wondered at all I had heard as I got up silently and left the girl who looked so much like my best friend standing in the shadows...


End file.
